


The Agreste Family Fabulous Hunt for Laxatives.

by SparklyAxolotl



Series: Shipper On Deck [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: Adrien Epic Search for Laxatives for his Good Friend™ Marinette somehow turns into a father-son bonding experience.





	The Agreste Family Fabulous Hunt for Laxatives.

**Author's Note:**

> Saying Gabriel Agreste is the second most hated characters of the show would be an understatement (The first is Lie-la), but for many reasons, I firmly headcanon that he is a shipper on deck for Adrienette.

Gabriel didn’t like leaving Paris. What if another opportunity presented itself? It wasn’t like he could release an akuma in London. And for what? Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn’t be there, and they could suspect him again for being in London.

He had even given the weekend off to Nathalie and Adrien’s bodyguard, - _What was his name again? Gustav? Giuseppe? Gaylord? It was something with “G” he was sure… Gorilla?_ – To spend the weekend with Adrien.

After the train incident- _so there *is* a guardian in Paris after all! –_  the trip on the train was rather peaceful. Adrien had ignored that Tsurugi girl with his headphones the whole trip, although the girl didn’t seem bothered and had spend the whole time on her phone too.

The wedding was beautiful – _not as beautiful as his wedding, but nothing could compare to Emilie –_ but he couldn’t help but notice Adrien had been fidgeting and restless the whole affair. It was odd, as Adrien usually loved weddings… although he called marriages “the ultimate form of friendship”… weird boy.

“Father?” Adrien called him from the other side of the limo they had rented. “Can we stop for a bit at a pharmacy? I need something”  _So that was why he was restless._

“Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, yes don’t worry. A friend asked me to get some medicine”

“… in London?”

“Yes, I guess you can’t get this medicine in Paris? I don’t know… She was very insistent that only *I* could give it to her”

“Her? Who?”

“My Good Friend™ Marinette… the girl that designed the hat I wore that time?”

Of course Gabriel knew who Marinette was. She was the – _awesome_  – designer girl from his class. The girl who even Audrey Burgeouis has nothing but good things to say… _his son secret little girlfriend!_  Of course he had suspected before that Adrien was interested in her – _they were a perfect match_ – and seeing his fans document their little date was interesting.  If only his son would come clean about that relationship already! Gabriel was already sketching some wedding dresses, both western and Chinese… maybe Marinette would prefer a blend of cultures? 

That Marinette surely reminded Gabriel of when he was young and stupidly in love with Emilie. He couldn’t help but reminiscence when he had done the same to a date with Emilie. He had been so excited to his first official date with Emilie that he had accidentally worn his silky pajamas to the theater. Luckily he hadn't been famous yet.

If Adrien had no reservations about buying medicine for his girlfriend, it meant they were very comfortable around each other already.  

“What medicine did your gir…  _Good Friend™_  ask for?”

 Adrien smiled wide, happy that his father was taking his quest as seriously as himself. He took the prescription out of his pocket and showed it to his dad. He read it and raised an eyebrow. Gabriel recognized the name of the medicine. It was a laxative. Not only that, but the particular brand the doctor had requested was French. It would be hard to find it in London. Was Marinette pranking Adrien?

He again reminisced of pranks he and Emilie had played on each other.

“Well, if this is what your ‘ _Good Friend™_ ’ wants… You know, we could get her something nice too from this trip”

Gabriel had to hide the excitement on his voice. Of course he would prefer giving his son’s girlfriend an Agreste original, but now that they were on a trip, he might get Adrien to give her something more romantic than… constipation pills. Man, if she was comfortable enough asking him that, prank or not, is as if they were already married.  

“That’s not what she asked. She needs the medicine”

Not the response he was expecting but okay.

“Very well… maybe we can get her some Chocolate laxatives? We can even get a pretty box for them”  _OUTPRANK HER YOU FOOL!_

“No father, she asked me for those. Only *I* can give it to her!” Adrien looked oddly proud of that statement. Gabriel was equally oddly proud of his son. Maybe it was a little game he and his girlfriend had. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Fine, let’s go get her medicine”

Gabriel and his son then went on an epic hunt on their weekend in London searching for some Parisian medicine. Gabriel couldn’t’ help himself but point Adrien some cute dresses – _Marinette would look nice in red! It would compliment her blue hair and eyes_ \- but his son said that that was not what she had asked for. He went lower a lower. A diamond necklace, some earrings, a bracelet, all kinds of jewelry – _except a ring, it would be too much_ -, candy, chocolates, a hamster shaped purse… all he could point to, but Adrien insisted that Marinette had asked for Medicine specifically. They finally got the medicine on their last day, and as weird as it had been, he had enjoyed spending the time hunting for that thing with his son. He owed that to his future daughter-in-law (he couldn’t help but snicker at the thought) and decided that, even if his son didn’t want to give anything to her, he would take matters in his own hands. He found the PERFECT gift for an aspiring young designer and using the hotel services, send it to Marinette’s address (Nathalie found it really fast) in Adrien’s name. He asked them to gift wrap it, and wrote a note, which he asked the staff to write in a computer and add to the gift. He was not going to let his idiot son ruin his relationship by not bringing his secret girlfriend an appropriate gift.

Marinette arrived at her home, still embarrassed about the whole Girl Squad discovering Adrien had actually got her the constipation pills for Grandpa Chan… of course they didn’t believe her they were for her Grandpa.

“How was school today?” Her mother asked after greeting her. Marinette went red and mumbled a reply. Luckily for her, she knew her daughter too well and recognized that particular shade as embarrassed, but the good kind of embarrassment. Her daughter was weird, was the point.

“Oh, and a package arrived for you today, your father left it in your room” 

Marinette was intrigued. A package? She wasn’t expecting anything. She went to her room and found the box immediately. It was decorated in a pretty flowery paper with a bow with logos that Marinette recognized as the hotel Adrien had stayed (Because of course she knew exactly where Adrien was in London) and a single little note added to it. “To Marinette From Adrien”

Marinette’s heart rushed, while Tikki tried to calm her down. She practically ran to the box and obliterated the paper, throwing it over a very indignated Tikki.

It was a extremely pretty Sketchpad (expensive too) with an aluminum case that matched the cover, filled with all kind of pencils and other tools. It had a flowery “M” engraved in both. Marinette was beaming, practically hovering over the floor.

“Hey, this fell from your gift” Tikki picked up a small envelope and gave it to Marinette. Marinette eagerly opened it and started to read it.

_“Dear Good Friend™ Marinette. I saw this sketchpad and immediately reminded me of you. You are so talented! Please don’t mention this gift, I bought it in secret and my Father might get angry I got out without his permission to get it. P.S. Hope you’re feeling better about your constipation.”_

“Wow, Adrien is so thoughtful!” Tikki said with a small chuckle. “Marinette?”

Marinette was unresponsive. She was silently wondering if she could convince her parents to change names and go live in Timbuktu.


End file.
